


Boogie Afternoon

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Disco, Gen, Haiku, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining and Pina Coladas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku. Inspired by some of the awful songs that the show used (to good effect)

Dan and Casey both  
Do it til the sun comes up  
In their boogie shoes

"Do it" means they write  
Dancing words, and weaving wit,  
Brilliant on the air.

During post-show drinks  
Casey shows less than good taste  
Dan longs to taste him.

Laughs at Anthony's  
Late night crowd is boisterous  
Dana's on the table.

Why she would request  
K.C and the Sunshine Band  
Dan has no idea.

Then he remembers  
The Starland Vocal Band tape  
Casey plays all day.

Maybe bad taste links  
Everyone he loves at work  
(But surely _Dan's_ exempt?)

Tom Waits, Dan might not  
If Casey won't 'dance' with him  
Afternoon's delight.


End file.
